halofandomcom-20200222-history
Armor Permutations
Armor Permutations are a feature in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST, allowing the player to aesthetically customize their multiplayer character's armor. However, the armor you wear doesn't have any effect on gameplay; they are only cosmetic changes. This feature allows players to change their helmet, shoulders, and torso armor worn by their multiplayer avatar. They also have the option of making their armor classification either "Spartan" or "Elite". SPARTAN Armor Permutations There are a wide variety of SPARTAN II armor permutations, with eleven helmets, eight shoulder pieces, and eight chest pieces for a total of 5,632 different SPARTAN II armor permutations: one helmet, two shoulder pieces, and one chest piece per permutation, not including the Bungie Armor chest armor, and taking into account the Rogue, Mark V, and ODST Armor, which only have helmet pieces; and Security Armor, which does not have a chest piece. The HAYABUSA Project, developed alongside the MJOLNIR Project, includes the HAYABUSA and Katana permutations. Players without XBOX Live can unlock the following permutations: *Full Hayabusa armor (find all skulls) *Full EOD (Legendary completion) *Full EVA (Normal completion) *Security (Shoulders) *Scout (Helmet and Chest) Helmets *'Mark VI:' Unlocked by default. *'CQB:' Unlocked by default. *'EVA: '''Complete Campaign on Normal or higher difficulty. *'EOD:' Complete Campaign on Legendary difficulty. *'Hayabusa:' Collect all 13 different Skulls in Campaign. *'Security:' Earn 1000 gamerscore in total from Halo 3 achievements. *'ODST:' Complete the Spartan Graduate achievement. (In the new rank progression system) - Reach the rank of Private Grade 2 in any playlist ranking. *'Mark V: Complete the UNSC Spartan achievement. (In the new rank progression system) - Reach the rank of Sergeant in any playlist ranking. *Rogue:' Complete the Spartan Officer achievement. (In the new rank progression system) - Reach the rank of Lieutenant in any playlist ranking. *'Recon:' One way is to complete all of the Vidmaster achievements in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. The armor can also be unlocked by achieving something that makes Bungie feel you deserve it, such as a Forge map, film / screenshot or winning against Bungie in a Bungie VS World event. *'Scout:' Complete the Used Car Salesman achievement. Shoulder Pieces *'Mark VI:' Unlocked by default. *'CQB:' Unlocked by default. *'EVA:' Complete The Ark in Campaign on Normal or higher difficulty. *'EOD:' Complete the level The Ark on Legendary difficulty. *'Hayabusa:' Collect at least 9 skulls. *'Security: Earn 35 Achievements or higher. *Scout:' Complete the Mongoose Mowdown achievement. *'Recon:' Get all the Vidmaster Achievements in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. It can also be unlocked by doing something that makes Bungie feel you deserve it, such as a Forge map, film, or screenshot, or participating in a Bungie vs. World Event. Chest Armor *'Mark VI:' Unlocked by default. *'CQB:' Unlocked by default. *'EVA:' Complete The Tsavo Highway on Normal difficulty or higher. *'EOD:' Complete The Tsavo Highway on Legendary difficulty. *'Hayabusa:' Collect at least 5 skulls in campaign. *'Katana' (Add-On): Unlock at least 49 achievements out of 79 in Halo 3. NOTE: There are reports from people who get it with less achievements. Since the release of the mythic map pack the Katana seems to unlock for those that download early(without the need for 1000 gamerscore OR 49 achievements) *'Scout:' Unlock the Too Close to the Sun Achievement, although has been reported that it may appear later sometimes. *'Recon:' Get all the Vidmaster Achievements in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. It can also be unlocked by doing something that makes Bungie feel you deserve it, such as a forge map or screenshot and also winning a contest or various competitions that Bungie composes. *'Bungie:' A popular misconception is that the Bungie Flaming Helmet is actually a helmet mostly perceived as Hayabusa, but in fact, it is a piece of fire on the collar. Thus, it is a chest piece. It is the Bungie Chest Piece that allows the flame on the head which can be used with any helmet and shoulder piece. The only way to get it is to get hired at Bungie. Sangheili/Elite Armor Permutations There are a wide variety of Elite armor permutations, with 5 helmets, 5 shoulder pieces, and 5 chest pieces for a total of 15 different Sangheili armor permutations: one helmet, two shoulder pieces, and chest piece per permutation and 625 possible combinations with all pieces in consideration. The armor pieces obtainable by players without XBOX LIVE: Full Combat Harness: Default Full Assault Armor: Default Full Flight Armor: Complete Campaign on Heroic or above (All other armor permutations for Sangheili armor are only obtainable from XBOX LIVE) Helmets *'Combat:' Unlocked by default. *'Assault:' Unlocked by default. *'Flight:' Unlock either Campaign Complete: Heroic or Campaign Complete: Legendary Achievements. *'Ascetic:' Unlock the Steppin' Razor achievement. *'Commando:' Unlock the Overkill Achievement. Shoulder Pieces *'Combat:' Unlocked by default. *'Assault:' Unlocked by default. *'Flight:' Complete the level The Ark on Heroic or Legendary difficulties. *'Ascetic:' Unlock the Overkill achievement. *'Commando:' Unlock the We're in for some Chop achievement.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13233 The longstanding “Elite Commando Shoulders aren’t unlocking with the achievement” bug is being resolved in the auto update. The shoulders weren’t unlocking when the Steppin’ Razor achievement was acquired. In the post-auto update era, the Commando Shoulders will be unlocked for everyone, regardless of the status of the corresponding achievement. Chest Armor *'Combat:' Unlocked by default. *'Assault:' Unlocked by default. *'Flight:' Complete the level Tsavo Highway on Heroic or Legendary difficulties. *'Ascetic:' Unlock the Up Close and Personal achievement. *'Commando:' Unlock the Triple Kill achievement. Unlocking Permutations ODST Permutations As seen in the ViDocs, one could use helmets from any member in the The Squad. Alternatively, they could choose not to wear a helmet, and instead copy the face from a member in the Squad. If they pre-ordered a copy of ''Halo 3: ODST, they could also choose to play as Sergeant Major Avery Johnson. Trivia *There was originally going to be an Arbiter Armor Permutation, but it was taken out before Halo 3's release. Bungie, however, did not explain why. *The neck of an Elite (regardless what armor permutation used) is completely immune to any form of damage except for a charged Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol. In addition, the projectile will simply pass through the neck, as though the neck wasn't there, without even a blood spatter. This is because both Elites and Spartans share the same hitbox (i.e. where you can hit the character), but have different models. *Each Elite also has a modified neck, whether sleek black, or a different model such as scale-like plating at the back. Gallery Spartans Image:Armor Permutations.png|All of the Spartan Permutations. Note: If a part of the armor set doesn't exist it has been substituted with Mark VI. Image:Halo-3-custom-armor.jpg|An EVA Spartan wielding a M6G (a Magnum). Image:Halo3_Spartan-pistol-01.jpg|A Khaki CQB Spartan wielding an M6G. Image:flaminghayabusa.jpg|Flaming Helmet. Note: It is the Bungie Chest Permutation that makes the Flaming helmet, and can be equipped with any helmet and shoulders. Image:753777342 19c07c569a o.jpg|The Recon armor permutation wielding a Machine Gun Turret ripped off its tripod, and the back is covered by a knee that was blocking the picture. Image:Mark V mix.jpg|Another mix and match with the original, Mark V helmet from Halo Combat Evolved. Image:IMGP0819.JPG|Three conceptual armor sets from The Art of Halo 3. Image:ODST_helmet.jpg|ODST helmet. There is no shoulder or chest. Image:Recon_armor.jpg|Halo 3 Recon armor, regarded by many to be the best armor available. Image:1208737266_Scout.jpg|The Scout variant dual-wielding Brute Spikers. Image:EOD_Red.JPG|The EOD variant in a fire, wielding a Mauler. Image:1233418918-12Hayabusa-KatanaRightShot.jpg|The Katana chest plate on the Hayabusa variant. Please note that the Katana is not a usable part of the game and is only placed there for decoration. Sangheili Image: Elite Armor Permutations.png|All of the Elite armor permutations. Image:Assaultarmor.jpg|A light green Elite Assault armor permutation. Image:N'tho 'Sraom.jpg|The updated Elite Combat armor permutation. Image:Unknown Elite Armor1.jpg|An Elite in the Commando armor being burned.(Ascetic Shoulders due to an old bug). Image:1224034874 Elite team.jpg|All the Elite armor permutations in a line on the Halo 3 Multiplayer map Snowbound. Image:FloodGateEESpecialOppsEliteArmour13.jpg|An Elite armor that is only shown in the campaign level Floodgate (it is not usable). This is simply a glitch from the making of the game. Image:1224212556_Ascetic_Combat_Harness.jpg|An Elite wearing the Ascetic Harness permutation holding an Energy Sword. Sources External Links *Armor Permutation Generator *Player Generator *Build your own Spartan Category:Halo 3